


Museo

by wordsmakeworld



Series: Baguio Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SeHo - Freeform, SeJun, hunho - Freeform, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmakeworld/pseuds/wordsmakeworld
Summary: Junmyeon is a tough guy but when it comes to anything spooky, he'll definitely freak out.On the other hand, Sehun is quiet and calm. He rarely talks but always shows his care for everyone.Desperate to see the other side of the taller, Jun asked him to buy a ticket for horror booth. Will he succeed? Or did he just dig a hole for himself?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Baguio Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Museo

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ : errors ahead.

Junmyeon’s mom promised him that they will go to Baguio when they have a free time. Palagi kasi siyang school-bahay lang, gusto niya ring magliwaliw. When their sembreak started, he used the promise card.

“Ma, sabi mo pupunta tayong Baguio,” he said with a pout.

“Oo nga pero hindi ngayon.”

“Pero sabi mo ‘pag may free time na. Free naman tayong lahat,” pagpupumilit niya.

“Hindi pa kasi sumasagot si tita mo. Pupunta tayo ro’n tapos wala tayong tutuluyan?”

“Edi mag-hotel,” bulong niya.

Days had passed pero nasa bahay pa rin siya. _Isang linggo na lang bago matapos ang sembreak_. Maybe he’s still lucky. Kanina lang kasi habang nag-e-emote siya, sinabihan siyang mag-impake dahil luluwas sila bukas. Bukod sa kagustuhan niyang gumala, he also wants to meet his _crushes_. Yes, _crushes_ , he has a lot. **_Basta Baguio, may gwapo_**. There was a time that they rode a jeep and suddenly kuyang naka-polo shirt na pink asked him na iabot ang bayad kay manong driver. He can’t help but stare, ang gwapo! Automatic na added na ito sa _crush list_ niya. Kahit saan mang lupalop ng lugar na iyon sila mapunta, lagi siyang may nakikitang _‘potential crush/boyfriend’_ niya.

He may have a long list of people he likes but there will always be a top one. The reason why he does this most of the times is because if ever they’re not available, may reserba siya, may pagda-divert-an ng feelings. _Crush pa lang naman_ , he thought. May mga crush siyang hindi niya nalaman ang pangalan tulad ng mga nakakasalubong niya sa daan. May mga crush din siyang umaabot ng taon tulad ni Sehun. He’s always excited to go because of him. Miss niya na ito. For _six years and counting_ that he’s been crushing on him, minsan niya lang itong makita. Partida, siya ang _ult crush_ niya! Minsan iniisip niya kung paghanga pa ba ang tawag do’n, _ang tagal na pero siya pa rin_. Siguro nga hindi niya pa mahal, hindi naman sila close at hindi rin nila kilala ang isa’t isa, pero he’s sure it’s more than a crush, siguro _gusto_?

He’s busy packing right now dahil ilang oras na lang ay aalis na sila. Akala ko ba excited ka, bakit ngayon ka lang kikilos? Masyado yatang na-overwhelm si Myeon at natataranta siya ngayon. After fixing his things, dumiretso sila sa sakayan, tinatamad kasing mag-drive ang tatay niya. He put on his earphones and then he slept. Maya-maya, nasa Baguio na sila.

“Punta raw tayong SM,” his mother informed.

“Ma, andami nating bitbit na gamit tapos diyan tayo agad? ‘Di pa nga tayo nakapag-breakfast, eh,” reklamo ng kapatid niya.

Around 9 AM sila nakarating at sabi ng tita niya ay susunduin sila nito sa SM. Hindi naman sa umaasa siyang isasama si Sehun sa pagsundo pero parang gano’n na nga. Malapit lang naman sila sa sinabing meet up place, kayang-kayang lakarin kaso mabigat ang dala nila.

“Nandito na ako. Nakasuot ako ng white shirt at maong. Tingin ka sa kanan.” He heard from the phone. Finally, nandito na ang tita niya.

He expected this already na hindi sasama si Sehun dahil dadagdag lang siya sa pasahero, masisikipan lalo. He can’t help but feel sad. Konting tiis na lang, makikita mo rin siya. There was a little kumustahan before they proceeded to hop in the car. When they arrived at their house, unang hinanap ng mga mata niya ang mukha ni Sehun.

“Si kuya Sehun po?” tanong ng kapatid niya. Buti pa sila close pero siya, hindi.

“Ay, wala siya rito, Zan,” sagot ng tita niya.

“Nasaan po siya?” Mabuti na lang talaga at nandiyan ang kapatid niya para itanungan siya.

“Sa kaibigan niya. Uuwi rin siya mamaya.”

This is why they don’t interact that much. Kung siya, palaging nasa bahay, si Sehun, palaging nasa labas. Minsan na nga lang siya pumunta, hindi pa niya naabutan. He still has a lot of days though, okay lang ‘yan. This time, gusto niyang maka-close ang binata. Tuwing narito kasi siya, puro cellphone lang ang inaatupag niya dahil nahihiya siya, masiyado kasi itong mabait at baka ma-turn off ‘pag nalaman nito kung gaano siya kakulit.

Habang kumakain sila ng agahan, lumabas ang tito niya. For some reason, he found his tito’s discussions about business interesting. Nandoon lang siyang nakaupo at nakikinig, tapos na siyang kumain. After the talk, they rested for a while because they need the energy for later, gagala na sila. When the clock struck at four, they all got up and immediately rode a taxi. Sadly, walang Sehun.

First stop, botanical garden. The place is actually nice but he’s so bored. Wala rin siya sa mood para humanap ng gwapo sa paligid. _Pumunta siya rito para kay Sehun, hindi para humanap ng ipapalit sa kaniya_. Ang ending tuloy, siya ang photographer. He took a lot of pictures for his mom and his tita, ‘yung tatay niya ang nagmukhang third wheel. Mag-best friend kasi ang mga magulang nila pero ewan ba niya at bakit hindi sila close. To ease his boredom, he just admired how his aunt clung to his mother, they surely miss each other. They went home after that, bukas na lang daw ‘yung iba.

Just as they arrived, Sehun popped. He instantly smiled at the sight of the taller. He doesn’t care if he looks haggard because of their trip. The guy returned a welcome smile which gave him the confidence to say hi but maybe siblings are made to ruin your most anticipated moment.

“Kuya Sehun!!!” his brother screamed. Zan jumped and hugged him. After a few blinks, nakita niyang magkasama at nagkukulitan na ‘yung dalawa. Kawawa naman, naagawan pa siya ng potential sweet time.

They ate dinner and he finally had his chance when he helped washing the dishes. _Small interactions matter_. Kinuha niya ang mga plato at ‘nilagay ito sa sink, nasanay na kasi siya dahil duty niya ito tuwing gabi sa kanilang bahay. Napansin naman ‘yon ng tita niya at agad siyang pinatigil.

“Junmyeon, ‘wag kang magliligpit, magagalit ako sa ‘yo,” banta nito.

“Hala, tita! Ako na po,” he insisted.

“Ako na pong bahala sa kaniya, Ma,” singit naman ni Sehun sa usapan.

“Thank you,” he mouthed.

It’s just a small thing at hindi naman mabigat na trabaho ito kaya pinagpatuloy pa rin niya ang ginagawa. Hinayaan lang din naman siya ni Sehun which he was thankful for because that means more time with his crush. Matapos niyang ibigay lahat ng pinagkainan nila sa matangkad na binata, kinuha niya ang basang towel at pinunasan ang mesa. Bumalik siya sa kinaroroonan ng kasama para banlawan ito but he was so shocked when the water touched his skin, it’s freezing cold!

“Uy, sorry! Ang lamig kasi no’ng tubig. Sorry,” he said in panic, nalaglag kasi ‘yung basahan sa plangganang punong-puno ng tubig at tumalsik ito kay Sehun.

He didn’t respond, mas lalo siyang nataranta.

“Uh… kukuha ba ako ng damit mo o ano?” Nakakunot na naman ang noo niya. Kung saan-saan na siya tumitingin dahil sa kahihiyan. Ang sweet moment na balak niyang i-achieve ay pumalpak!

“Okay lang ako. Ikaw ba? Nilalamig ka? Wala kasing heater dito sa area na ‘to,” malumanay nitong sagot. Nagtataka siya dahil napakakalmado niya at isa pa, bakit siya ang inaalala nito?

“Nagulat lang ako.”

“Ako na rito.”

“Pero paano ‘yung damit mo?” He pouted.

“Magpapalit na lang ako mamaya. Magpahinga ka na. Ikaw ang bisita kaya dapat hindi ka naglilinis,” he explained while moving the sponge with dishwashing liquid around the plates.

Tumango siya then he left.

He went to the bathroom para makaligo na. He asked his mom about the heater kasi hindi niya kakayaning maligo sa ganoong kalamig na tubig. He brushed his teeth after his bath, changed into his pajamas then did his skin care. He’s ready to sleep but before that, he’ll check his social media accounts first. After browsing for an hour, may kumatok. As he opened the door, a Sehun wearing terno checkered nighties appeared.

“Oh? Bakit nandito ka?” he whispered, tulog na ang pamilya niya.

“Kumot mo.”

“Kumpleto naman?”

“Nilalamig ka, eh.” Well, it’s true. Nanginginig pa nga siya sa harap nito at kahit nakasuot siya ng makapal na jacket ay parang hindi ito nakabawas sa lamig na nararamdaman niya.

“Thank you.”

“Tsaka ‘yung mga kumot, masiyadong manipis para sa ‘yo.”

“Paano mo alam?” He frowned.

“I prepared your bed. Good night.” Isinara nito ang pinto.

Day 1, success!

They woke up at around 6 AM. Actually, he’s still sleepy, sobrang kumportable niya sa kama at tila ayaw na niyang bumangon. Thanks to Sehun for being so thoughtful, ang sarap ng tulog niya!

“Junmyeon, iiwan ka namin kapag ‘di ka pa bumangon d’yan,” his dad said while pulling his blanket off of him.

Sighing, he sat on the bed at nakuha pang makipaghilaan sa daddy niya. “Pa, bitawan mo!” Nang hindi bitawan ng ama, “Ikaw magtupi niyan, sige,” sinabi niya at agad namang natawa ang matanda.

Nakalagay sa itinerary nila na pupunta sila ng Wright Park, The Mansion House, Good Taste for their lunch and lastly, Burnham Park. Doon sila hanggang alas kwatro. Uuwi sila para magpahinga, mag-dinner at makapaglinis ng katawan. After no’n, aalis ulit sila at maglalakad-lakad around Country Club and John Hay.

It’s already 2:33 in the afternoon nang makarating sila sa Burnham. Agad siyang nag-aya na sumakay ng bangka but most of them chose to ride a bike. Sehun looked at him asking if he still wants to go but he’s undecided, wala siyang kasama.

“Sasamahan kita,” sabi nito sabay hila sa kaniya para makapili sila ng sasakyan at makapagbayad. He wasn’t able to react and bid his good bye to his family, he was so surprised with his gesture. Humiwalay kasi silang dalawa.

Tahimik lang silang nakasakay ro’n at hindi na niya napigilang daldalin ito. He’s not used to silence. What they have is comforting but if he really wants to push his agenda, he has to do something. He talked about how he loves to go to this place, how he admired the weather although his body doesn’t react well with coldness, how he wondered about the depth of the lake, how he got scared when the boat started to move and they might fall. There are a lot of things he had talked about but Sehun still has his mouth shut but he’s okay with it. He is a good listener at hindi lumampas sa mga mata niya ang pasimpleng ngiti ng binata everytime he speaks, enjoy kasing pakinggan kung paano siya magkwento. That, for him, is more than enough.

“Thank you sa pagsama. Gusto mo bang kumain? Bili tayo ng suha. Libre ko.” Sumunod lang ang kasama kung saan siya pupunta. They stopped in front of a stall na may iba’t ibang prutas na nakahain. Lumingon siya rito. “Pili ka na,” nakangiti niyang sabi.

“Ate, ito po ‘yung sa ‘kin. Isa po. ‘Yung tig-20 lang,” sabi niya sabay turo sa suha.

“Anong ilalagay, Sir?” tanong ng babae habang kumukuha ito ng stick.

“Asin lang po. ‘Wag po masiyadong marami.”

Iniabot na sa kaniya ang order niya pero hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Sehun.

“Uy, ‘wag kang mahiya. Ikaw nga ang nanlibre sa ‘kin do’n sa bangka kanina. Ayaw mo ba ‘yan?”

“’Yung mangga na lang.”

They were walking while they eat. Busy siya sa pagkain so natigil pansamantala ang kwento niya. Ang sarap nu’ng suha. Sakto lang ang asim at tamis. Nang maubos ito, naghanap siya ng trash can at saka itinapon ang plastic do’n. Hindi pa rin tapos kumain si Sehun kaya hindi niya napigilang tumitig sa kinakain nito, gutom pa siya.

Napansin naman ni Sehun ang paninitig niya kaya nilahad nito sa kaniya ang kinakain. Tinitigan lang niya ‘yon. Tama na Jun, tapos ka na, mamaya ka na lumamon. He looked away but then Sehun appeared in front of him, hawak ang stick na may mangga, “Ahh.” Sinubo naman niya ‘yon at saka nagpasalamat.

Habang naglalakad sila pabalik kung nasaan ang parents nila, panay ang pagsubo sa kaniya ni Sehun ng mangga. “Sabihin mo ‘pag ayaw mo na, ha,” bilin nito.

“Pinapaubos mo naman yata sa akin ‘yan.”

“Gusto mo, eh.”

“Pagkain mo ‘yan.”

“Ikaw naman ang bumili. Sige na. Say ‘ahh’.” Ngumanga naman siya agad resulting to a laughing Sehun.

Ang bilis ng oras. It’s time to go home already, home as in bahay nila Sehun. Biglang nagyaya ang mga nakatatanda na pumunta ng Night Market. This is actually the highlight of this day. He will be able to buy lots of clothes without worrying about money. For sure, affordable ang presyo. He won’t need to ask his parents to buy stuffs for him, may sarili naman siyang ipon.

He was just looking around kaso sa dami ng tao, nawala siya. Hindi naman siya takot kasi he has his phone with him. He’ll just call them later and they will probably notice that he wasn’t with them anymore.

“Hinahanap ka nila mama mo,” sabi ng lalaking kumalabit sa kaniya. Nakilala naman niya ang boses at nakumpirmang kay Sehun ito nang siya’y humarap.

“Bigla kasi silang nawala,” he reasoned.

“Halika na? O gusto mo pang maglibot sa area na ‘to?”

He shook his head in response and then he followed Sehun because he was the one leading the way. He stopped when the taller stopped. Later on, the taller moved closer to him at saka itinaas ang hood ng jacket niya.

“’Wag kang nagpapaambon,” he explained.

They continued to walk, nakapatong pa talaga ang kamay ng binata sa ulo niya para siguradong walang patak ng ambon ang tutulo sa kaniya. He bought a few clothes habang si Sehun ay nakabantay lamang sa kaniya. He was silent the whole time he was busy judging the shirts if he’s going to buy it or not pero hindi nawala ang tingin nito sa kaniya. Bantay na bantay siya and he smiles at him from time to time.

Third day, last day. Their whole time will be spent on Burnham Park, request niya. Ang dami kasing pwedeng gawin doon. Gusto niyang i-try ang mini rides na nakita niya at may roller skate pa! He doesn’t know how to skate but by looking how the people move, mukhang madali lang naman. He’s already an adult but that doesn’t exclude him from the joy of riding carousels, mini caterpillar ride and many more. Together with his brother and his crushie, they went inside.

Inuna nilang sumakay sa carousel pero nahilo siya agad kaya isinandal niya muna ang ulo niya sa maliit na posteng pinagkakapitan niya. After how many turns, finally, tapos na ang ride. Hindi na siya uulit.

Lumapit si Sehun sa kaniya at hinawakan ang kaniyang ulo para maipatong ito sa balikat niya. Junmyeon buried his face on Sehun’s neck while the taller caresses his hair.

“Nahihilo ka pa?”

“Wait lang.”

“Okay.”

Zan is getting bored at minamadali na silang dalawa. The kid feels like their time is running out already because they have to leave at the end of this day. He keeps on pointing at the bump car ticket booth.

“Kuya, dito tayo. Tara na. Dalian niyo! Mamaya na ‘yan, kuya Jun,” pangungulit nito habang hinahatak ang kamay nilang dalawa. Napilitan tuloy siyang iayos ang sarili.

Pinagsawa nila ang kanilang mga sarili sa bump car, nakailang ulit sila rito. Zan kept on bumping Sehun’s car, naghahabulan pa silang dalawa. Siya naman, tahimik lang na sumusunod at ini-enjoy ang paligid.

It’s time for lunch again so they have to stop for a while. They went to a restaurant nearby. At 3 in the afternoon, they were done resting and headed back to the park to have some fun. He’s been dying to try the roller skate thing kaya naman sinabi nito iyon sa kapatid niya, he knows Zan will be thrilled at the thought.

“Zan, sabihin mo kay Mama magro-roller skate tayo,” bulong niya sa tainga ng kapatid. Kapag kasi ang bunso nila ang nagsabi, papayag agad ang nanay niya. _Ugh! Bunso privileges_.

“Hala, kuya! Merong gano’n?!” he said enthusiastically.

Tulad ng inaasahang mangyari, pumayag ang parents nilang humilay ulit sila. Nakakapit ngayon ang kapatid niya sa braso ni Sehun. The only one who knows how to skate is Sehun and they’re sure that he’s going to take care of him and his little bro kaya panatag ang loob nila.

They paid 100 pesos for the rent of the shoes at saka sila naghanap ng kakasya sa kanila. He got the black one, size 8. After putting it on, he tried to stand up. Ang dulas ng floor! He almost fell buti na lang at nakakapit siya agad sa inuupuan niya. For first timers, mahirap talagang tumayo at maglakad. He thought it would be easy but his eyes fooled him, madali lang pala itong titigan.

Their parents were laughing at them kasi takot na takot ang dalawa. His brother is more confident than him. Kahit na madalas ang pagkakadulas nito, sige pa rin nang sige. Siya naman ay nakakapit sa braso ng tatay niya, inaalalayan ito hanggang makapunta sa may railings. When they reached it, iniwan agad siya ng tatay. Medyo nagsisi siyang _sinuggest_ niya pa ito.

Meanwhile, Sehun is skating around the place. Minsan, kasama nito ang kapatid niya at magkahawak sila ng kamay para hindi ito matumba. Ang bilis matuto ni Zan pero heto siya’t hindi makagalaw sa kinatatayuan.

After 15 minutes, give up na ang kapatid niya sa kaiikot. Nakaikot na rin siya habang nakahawak sa railings pero panay pa rin ang pagbagsak niya sa floor. He’s still enjoying though hindi naman siya nakakapag-skate nang maayos. Junmyeon felt ecstatic knowing that he was able to move, that’s something that should be celebrated! For him, that’s achievement no matter how small. Natumba ulit siya na kaniya namang ‘kinatawa. Sehun saw him and helped him stand up.

“Okay ka lang?” he said with concern evident on his eyes.

“Oo naman. Thank you! Ang galing mong mag-skate. Paturo nga! Pwede ba?”

Tumango naman ito.

He motioned how he should move and all that pero mukhang hopeless case na siya. For the nth time, itinayo na naman siya ni Sehun.

“Ayaw ko na nga! Dito na lang ako sa railings. Tatayo na lang ako rito.”

“Edi hindi ka mag-e-enjoy?”

“Masaya namang mahulog.”

“Halika. Kapit ka sa ‘kin. ‘Di kita hahayaang mahulog,” sabi nito sabay lahad ng kamay. Sino ba siya para tumanggi? Ang crush na niya mismo ang nag-offer! Winner talaga!

Nakakapit lang si Junmyeon sa mga susunod na minuto at totoo nga namang hindi siya nito pinabayaan. Bumalik na sila sa upuan nila kanina. Iniupo pa siya ni Sehun. Tinanggal niya ang shoes at saka ito ibinalik sa counter. They had another round for the rides inside pero curious talaga siya kung anong mayroon sa pinakalikod ng hall.

Naglilibot silang tatlo and the booth with ‘ **MUSEO** ’ caught his attention. May mini museum rito? He asked Sehun about it and the latter said it was a horror booth. Sure, he is a tough guy but he really can’t stay for too long sa mga nakakatakot na bagay. But he also wants to see if Sehun is like him too. Kung hindi niya magawang padaldalin si Sehun sa personal stories niya, maybe taking him into this will make him scream. He just wants to see his reactions and baka maisingit niya pang humarot sa loob.

“Sehun, punta tayo do’n!”

“’Wag na. Boring ‘yan.”

“Sige naaaaa,” he said prolonging the ‘na’ part to add effect sa kaniyang pagpapa-cute.

“Puro multo lang diyan.”

“Takot ka lang, eh.” The moment he said this, umalis agad ang binata sa tabi niya at bumili ng tatlong ticket. Junmyeon, ano itong pinasok mo? Sure ka na ba? Final na ‘yan? Baka ikaw ang mapahiya!

They gave their tickets to the girl assigned on the counter. Ang kapatid niya, as usual, excited na naman.

“Tara, hawak-hawak tayo para hindi tayo magkawalaan sa loob,” he suggested. Actually, gusto niya lang talagang kumapit sa braso ng crush niya.

Sehun offered his arms and Junmyeon immediately clung onto him. Pinikit niya agad ang kaniyang mga mata to stop himself from seeing the ghosts and embarrass himself. Tahimik siyang sumusunod at tahimik din ang katabi niya. Sometimes he can hear his chuckle because his brother screams every time a ghost appears.

He was calmly walking not until maramdaman niyang may umakbay sa kaniya, that was the cue to open his eyes. Nakakapit pa rin siya kay Sehun pero nagtataka siya kung bakit may nakaakbay sa kaniya, maliit naman ang kapatid. ‘ _Bakit wala si Zan sa tabi ko?! Baka multo na ‘yung katabi ko!’_ he thought.

As he opened his eyes, the spooky things welcomed him which made him scream. Sa sobrang takot, he dragged Sehun with him at syempre kasama nilang tumakbo ang multong nakaakbay sa kaniya. Napansin lang ‘yon ni Sehun nang sumigaw siya. They were running real fast but then natalisod sila. Nakakapit pa man din siya sa matangkad na binata, pati ito nadapa! Nakakahiya ka Junmyeon!

He stood up as soon as possible and continued to sprint leaving Sehun behind. _Bahala na, kailangan niyang makaalis dito._ But he doesn’t know the way out and he has to search for Sehun so there will be someone who will lead the way. He completely forgot about his brother. _Nakalabas na kaya ito?_

“Sehun!!!” he yelled.

“Nasa’n ka?!”

“Ahhhh!!! May multo!!! ‘Wag kang lalapit sa ‘kin!”

“Sehun, nasa’n ka na?!?!?!”

“’Andito ako,” a man wearing a neon shirt with a neon face said. Nagulat siya sa itsura nito at napagkamalan pa niyang multo.

“Tangina multo!”

He didn’t dare look back again at tumakbo na lang siya sa kung saan-saan kahit madilim. He kept on screaming kada may lalapit na multo sa kaniya. Nadapa ulit siya for the second time. He’s almost crawling on his way out. Finally, tapos na.

“Kuya, ang pangit mo! Hahahaha,” pang-aasar ni Zan.

Kinuha niya ang sling bag mula sa kamay ng kapatid and then he fished for his phone to check on his face. Mukha siyang haggard, mukhang sumabak sa giyera. They waited for a few minutes and the exit door opened showing a worried Sehun. He straightaway avoided his gaze, nahihiya pa rin sa nangyari kanina.

“Kuya, ba’t ang tagal niyo sa loob?” pang-uusisa ni Zan.

“Nadapa kami,” he chuckled.

They went out of the hall dahil nagtawag na ang mga magulang nila dahil magba-bike na naman sila. Nauna si Zan sa paglalakad at sinasabayan naman ni Junmyeon ang crush niya, still avoiding his eyes.

“Oh, bakit hindi ka dumadaldal ngayon?” He’s not looking but he’s sure na nakangiti ito, sa way of talking pa lang nito, tunog nang-aasar na.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sa ‘yo, eh, ‘wag na tayo do’n,” sabi nito while fixing his jacket, sumabit kasi ito sa sling bag niya.

Hindi pa rin siya sumagot kaya nagpatuloy lang sa pagsasalita ang kasama. “Okay ka lang ba?”

He nodded. “Sorry. Nadamay ka pa tuloy.” He bit his lip.

“Okay lang.”

“Bakit pala gano’n ‘yung itsura mo kanina? Para kang multo. Naging glow in the dark ka kaya ako tumakbo.” Natawa sila pareho.

“Hindi ko rin alam, eh.”

“Bakit pala ang tagal mo sa loob?”

“Ah, ‘yon ba?” Napakamot ito sa ulo. “Kinausap ko ‘yung multo. Nag-sorry ako tapos pinagsabihan kong hindi dapat sila umaakbay nang walang paalam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! My second SeHo fic~ Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do. This story is dedicated to my ever supportive friend, Yana. Hope you'll like this. Mwa~


End file.
